Where all else fades to black
by Otulissa
Summary: Glory the seodon needs help. Who better for the job than Spyro the dragon? Together they take on the blood thirsty Siege in an epic battle for the worlds that we all call home
1. Preceeding

Prologue

Characters to know:

Spyro- Young Dragon

Glory- Seodon- female green with white head fins and wings.

Siege- Seodon male- tan with black Mohawk

Hyacinth- Blue Seodon/ dragon- female

A Seodon is a bird like animal with sharp talons. the have heads like snakes or dragons but have no special powers. If I could post a picture I would.

The young seodon paced back and forth. It was the first time in he life that she had been given a mission she deemed to hazardous. Siege the scar faced brother of the captain of little island had recently flow off to wage havoc.

"I must get help," said Glory. "But who, who on Little Island- who on earth would want to risk their life against him."

just then Hyacinth flew in. he blue scales reflected the light from Glory's fire pit. "Well?" Glory asked running up to her. Hyacinth blinked her big blue eyes and shook her head. "The Little Island fleet has perished, my friend."

Glory was already shaking her head. "It can't be." she said. Hyacinth nodded her head. "I know, it almost seems impossible. If they can't beat him than no one has the power to stand up to the Taipan Armada."

Glory's brows suddenly shot up. "Wait, not the captain himself, surely he is alive still."

Hyacinth shrugged. "There isn't any proof yet. but as far as we know...

"He's' alive Hya, I just know it. Siege wouldn't kill someone with such power if he could hold him ransom first. Trust me I spent days at a time over the ocean with that fool!"

Glory began to pace, she paced and pondered. "If the Taipan win then it's over for the whole world, you do understand that Glory. and you do understand that the alpha chose you for this job because no one else is brave enough."

"I know."

"So then why haven't you thought of a solution?" asked Hya. Glory stopped pacing and rolled her shoulders. "I don't know," Hya looked into the flames and Glory noticed a single tear roll down he blue cheek.

"I won't let them take you Hya, mark my words."

Hya nodded her head. "But nothing in this world can stop them the fleet has tried everything and look what is got them."

Glory looked up into the night sky at a distant star. "Yes," she whispered softly. "No one in this world perhaps.

Hay's eyes went wide. "No, you can't. Glory, the journey alone is too dangerous."

"I have to Hya, Siege threatens us all...even them. I will go, I will need help with this assignment, all the help I can get. Seodons and dragons have co-exist before, and we are certainly capable of it now."

"So help me, I shall go, or die trying. "For life for love for freedom. for all else fades to black."

---------------------------------------------------------

Pleas review and tell me what you think so far. Spyro will be here soon and then it will get better. Anyways review, please.

A.N I do not own Spyro or his friends. However I do own Glory and hers as well as her enemies.


	2. Chapter 1 recruited

.Chapter 1

Recruited

Characters to know:

Spyro- Young Dragon

Glory- Seodon- female green with white head fins and wings.

Siege- Seodon male- tan with black Mohawk

Hyacinth- Blue Seodon/ dragon- female

Pisces-sea dragon

Nero- griffin

Nitocris-seodon- mate of Siege

A Seodon is a bird like animal with sharp talons. the have heads like snakes or dragons but have no special powers. If I could post a picture I would.

"Ahhhh," Spyro sighed. There's certainly nothing like a week long vacation in Dragon-Shores," He opened on eye and turned to Sparx nodded his head and breathed in the sunlight.

"Just feel that sun," Spyro said and he too sighed.

Suddenly the sun became blocked and a long shadow loomed over the young dragon. "What happened to the sun?" Spyro asked and he opened his eyes.

"Spyro," is was Sheila the kangaroo. "I'm so sorry to interrupt you mate, but some important business has come up."

Spyro say up on his lawn chair and eyed Sheila carefully. How many times had heard those kind of words before.

"What is it this time?" he asked jumping up. He was used to going from casual to hero mode by now. At age nineteen, he was not only famous in the dragon worlds but worlds all around.

"It's from Little Island, The evil that sprouted a few months back has apparently grown." Sheila said as they walked up the beach.

"Give me the basics," Spyro said. suddenly feeling like a character from a spy film.

"A blood driven seodon has rebelled against the natural order. He and he's rebels are raising havoc from here to kingdom come."

"And who was it that sent for me?" Spyro asked. They climbed into an air balloon.

"Her name is Glory, she's a hero just like yourself. She is recruiting the most elite fighters from all over...and you mate fall into that category."

The air balloon raised into the sky and headed for the dragon realms. Spyro thought for a moment. He couldn't ignore Glory's cry for help.

"So much for our vacation," he said to Sparx who groaned in agreement.

----------------------

Back at the Dragon realms Glory waited patiently for the famous hero to arrive.

"Calm down skittish," an elderly dragon cautioned. "The anxious are the most miserable."

Glory smiled as she rubbed her neck. She didn't have time for proverbs. She walked up and down the cobblestones through a lush garden furnished with statues of dragons and fountains and ponds.

"Ah, here he is now," the elderly dragon said. Glory stopped pacing and turned around. Up the sidewalk came a purple dragon and a kangaroo. "alas," Glory sighed and she rushed up to him. "Spyro the dragon," she said as she approached them. "I'm honored to make you acquaintance." They shook claws.

"And you are..." Glory asked turning to Sheila.

"The names Sheila!" The kangaroo shook Glory's hand firmly. dawning back her arm she rubbed her claw.

The elderly dragon moved away and glory shielded herself from the wind of his wings. As soon as everything was still again she turned to Spry.

"Spyro, I'll be forward with you," she said. And the young dragon once again felt like he was in a spy film. "The mission I ask of you has been deemed impossible and most likely we will fail. To be fare I for-warn you. you may never come back."

Spyro exchanged glances with Sheila.

"Siege has built machines that in a single night wiped out a whole Little Island armada. There is a high number when you compare it to the five of us that will be going on this mission."

"Five?" Spyro questioned. He was starting to grasp the seriousness of this assignment.

"I tried for sixteen but everyone else refused...they'll all regret their choices when Taipan rules the world." Glory explained.

"Where is he hiding?" Spyro asked. Glory waved her arms above her head. Spyro frowned at this. "In Grayland,"

A shudder past down Shelia's spine. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I take it you've never heard of Grayland mate, even Ripto would fear that place."

"Exactly said Glory, which was why I had to go among pirates to find a ride."

At that moment the wind picked up. Spyro, Sheila and Glory squinted as sand and leaves were cut up in a torrent that rushed through the garden. When Spyro looked up a huge Viking's ships descended from the sky. Six ors stuck our from the Starboard and the port and the bust in the front was the head of a camel. Spyro stood in aw at the size of the ship and Sheila too a step back.

A huge Seodon hopped down from the ship and landed next to Glory. "Spyro," Glory said. "Meet Captain Cay, The little Island Alpha was against me hiring a thief but he and his crew are the only ones daring enough to venture into Grayland territories."

"Yah, Tell'em Glory, I and my men are the hardiest thrives in the floating sea," Cay leaned over and whispered into Spyro's ear. "How do you think we came by this snazzy ship. We certainly didn't find it in a dang cereal box." then he laughed out his own joke.

Spyro gave a fake laugh. "So tell me dragon," Glory spoke. her blues eyes caught the glimmer of the sky and Spyro read into them. "Are you in, are you ready to face this ultimatum, are you brave enough to journey into Grayland?"

Spyro raised a brow at Sparx, "It's like holidays in the old country." he said Sparx zipped around him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Glory said.

"Right," said Spyro, "I'll just get Bianca to fix me up and-

"O, no," Glory interrupted. "I forgot to tell you, your magic will not work outside your worlds. This is a mission for raw talent only."

Sparx shrunk back. Spyro saw the sudden worry come to his friends face. This was his mission he wouldn't endanger Sparx, someone had to survive him.

"It's all right buddy," he said. "You stay and help Sheila in he Alps. I'll go it alone."

"Are you sure?" Sparx asked.

"As sure as a Rhynocs are toast." Spyro replied.

"Then it's settled," said Glory she turned her back about to aboard the ship then stopped.

"I'll give you time to say your goodbyes," She said in a gloomy tone. "Then you can come aboard and meet your new allies."

Spyro was suddenly hit with the fact that he may not return. If Grayland was as bad as everyone said. A storm cloud hung near the mountains ready set to pitch its tent in camp in the valley. Glory and the captain were boarding the ship. "You best hurry Spyro." Sheila said in what seemed to be a sad voice. Spyro turned into the rising wind. "So help us." he whispered under his breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I've only played up to the third game so...yeah

as you may have noticed the character list is longer.

please review, I don't have any :(

I got the floating boat idea from treasure planet incase you were wondering.

next chapter will come soon.

A.N I do not own Spyro or his friends. However I do own Glory and hers as well as her enemies.


	3. Chapter 2 The Allies

Chapter 2

The allies

Characters to know:

Spyro- Young Dragon

Glory- Seodon- female green with white head fins and wings.

Siege- Seodon male- tan with black Mohawk

Hyacinth- Blue Seodon/ dragon- female

Pieces-sea dragon

Nero- griffin

Nitocris-seodon- mate of Siege

Ash-black Roc

A Seodon is a bird like animal with sharp talons. the have heads like snakes or dragons but have no special powers. If I could post a picture I would

"Make sure it's all tied down," Captain Cay commanded his crew. "If we hit a storm it will rip apart anything that isn't secure."

Spyro climbed aboard the ship and glanced around. The crew rushed about the shinny wooden deck as it reflected the light from the sun. The captain's cabin door hung open and swayed in the breeze. He has been so busy looking the ship over that he hadn't notice Glory come to his side.

"Spyro," she said. "I thought you had changed you mind. What took you so long?"

Spyro chuckled. "Well a few of my friends didn't take it so well, I didn't even bother to tell hunter, He'd only complain you choosing me instead of him."

Glory laughed. "Well there's no point and risking the lives of those that are unfit for the journey, I'm sure your friend Hunter will thank me later...if there is a later."

Spyro smiled weakly, Glory was so out front with everything.

"Come on, I want you to meet your allies," She said and started off.

Spyro had noticed a small group of creatures standing on the opposite side of the ship. He had thought them crew members, but Glory led the way over to them and with a smile said, "Spyro, meet Pieces, Nero and Ash."

Spyro glanced form one creature to the next.

"So this is the legendary Spyro," The griffin named Nero leaned forward and said, he was much taller than Spyro. "I've heard a great deal about you bloke." The shook hands.

"Really?" Pieces asked with a flick of her long tongue. "Because I've never heard of him at all."

Spyro looked the sea dragon over. One look told him that she was skilled in weaponry. in her claws she held a sharp bamboo stick and on her back she carried to swords.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young dragon." she said in a whispering voice and bowed. Spyro did the same.

"Well I haven't heard _nothing _about you, but nor have a heard a lot. I'm Ash." The Roc introduced himself. He gripped Spyro's hand and gave it a firm shake.

"Well," said Glory. "Now that we are all acquainted...

"To Grayland?" Asked Ash.

"To Grayland!" Glory shouted and at that precise moment the sails filled with air and gradually the ship rose into the heavens.

It rose higher and higher and still higher until it finally vanished through the portal through which it had come.

Spyro peered over the edge and watched as his life vanished below.

"Here we are, open space!" The captain declared. "The floating sea."

The oars rose and fell as the Vikings ship pushed its way through the sea in the sky. farther and farther away they sailed and that was how it would be for days.

Spyro awoke that night to a bright light in his face. He opened his and for a moment forgot where he was. Slowly the day came back to him. He yawned loudly and looked about the deck. There were no other cabins on board so the unlikely band of heroes along with the crew simply fell down in the last place they were standing.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Spyro thought he was hearing the voice of one of his friends. The light which had been blinding him shifted from his eyes and he was able to make out Glory's slender face.

"It's fine." he said standing. He yawned once more and came over to her. She was sitting in the center of the ship with a lantern at he side and a map rolled out in front of her.

"What's that you got there?" Spyro asked as he sat next to her.

"It's a map," Glory said with a frown. "Can't you see?"

Spyro shrugged. "Look's like a bunch of little dots to me." he said and they both had a little laugh.

"No silly," said Glory. "Out here the only way to navigate is by the stars. Well at least until we near Grayland."

"Then what?" Spyro asked.

"Then," Glory paused. "Then there aren't any stars." She said gloomily. "We simply have to use our senses."

Spyro nodded his head and glanced down at the map. He noticed a trail of Xs that got smaller and smaller until there disappeared completely near the top right hand corner.

"What do all of those Xs mean?" he asked.

Glory glanced down at the map. "Each X marks a portal, a pit stop or a chance to turn back." The last words hung in the air. "As you can see, there aren't any at all to the far right. That's because Grayland stands alone; once we past that last X...that's it."

Spyro bit his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry to drag you into this Spyro," Glory said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry to drag all of you into this. I guess I haven't learned how to handle my own business."

Spyro smiled to reassure her. "Hey, it's not just your land that's being threatened," he said. "And that makes it my business too."

Glory cast her eyes down. "You're too kind," she said.

Spyro shrugged his shoulders, he was only doing what any hero would do.

"So," he said. "What made you want to do this so badly?" He asked. Glory sighed.

"That's like the tenth time I've been asked that." she laughed. "But I'll tell you. Siege killed my brothers and he nearly scratched out the eyes of a friend of mine. He's been trying to kidnap my friend Hya...There are too many reasons Spyro. Funny though sometimes I forget."

"Does he know that we're coming?" Asked Spyro. Glory nodded her head slowly.

"He knows, just as sure as he's a tyrant he knows." She replied.

The two sat in salience for a moment then a soft voice rose from the wind and at first Spyro didn't know where is was coming from.

"Look," Glory said jumping up. It had become incredibly cold and Spyro could she her breath. He wrapped his wings around his body and raised his eyes above the sails of the ship. "Space Geese." Glory shouted.

"They're so beautiful." Spyro said as he looked up at the white birds that floated across a black sky. "Where so you think they're going?" Glory asked.

"To the warmest real I guess," said Spyro. "To escape the cold."

Glory shivered. "Little Island perhaps." Glory said. Spyro looked over at her and noticed the far off dreamy look that had come to her eyes. "Glory," He spoke after a moment. Glory turned to him shivering. "I'm with you to the end, know that." he said. Glory smiled and white puffs escaped between he teeth.

_Silence is screaming_

_the poor one is dreaming_

_darkness is beaming_

_the rocks are gleaming_

_Broken bells are ringing_

_the caged bird is singing_

_We fight the odds_


	4. Chapter 3 Light my flame, give me hope

Chapter 3

Light my flame, give me hope

Characters to know:

Spyro- Young Dragon

Glory- Seodon- female green with white head fins and wings.

Siege- Seodon male- tan with black Mohawk

Hyacinth- Blue Seodon/ dragon- female

Pieces-sea dragon

Nero- griffin

Nitocris-seodon- mate of Siege

Ash-black Roc

A Seodon is a bird like animal with sharp talons. the have heads like snakes or dragons but have no special powers. If I could post a picture I would

Spyro awoke to a chill wind. Frost coated his eyes and his nose was frost bitten. With a sneeze he stood up and looked around. A mist had set in about the ship, but he could still make out the vague forms of the crew members moving about in it.

"Spyro!" Someone called his name through the fog. Soon Ash emerged through the fog. "Good morning comrade!" The black bird said with jubilee. Spyro yawned.

"Morning," he said. He looked up to see if he could see the sails, but the fog swallowed everything completely beyond the deck. "Don't you think this fog it too thick?" he asked Ash.

The Roc shrugged. "The captain sure seems to know what he's doing," Said Ash. "Besides fog is one of the least things you should worry about out here." He walked away and vanished before Spyro could ask any further questions.

The space between realms was a lot like a desert, hot during the day but freezing during the night. Thus the mist soon evaporated with the heat of the day. Once the fog had drawn back from the ship Spyro was able to spot floating islands from the deck. "Sparx would've loved this." he said to Pieces.

The Sea dragon was spit shinning one of her swords. Spyro glanced at the blade up to the hilt. The handle was a mirror in which he could see his reflection.

"Did you make this yourself?" He asked Pieces.

"Yeah," said the Sea dragon. "I made this one that one...where I come from I'm skilled and weaponry."

Spyro nodded his head.

"So, what made you agree to Glory's request?" He asked her.

Pieces shrugged and laughed. She turned around and rested her elbows on the edge of the ship and peered into the vastness of the space.

"I don't know," she replied after a moment of debate. "I guess it's the dare of it all." She concluded. Spyro thought for a moment. He too enjoyed the dare of quest.

"Danger just rocks my world...you know?" said Pieces.

Spyro wandered if Pieces _really_ knew what she was getting into. The way Glory made it sound, it seemed as if the best of the best couldn't defeat Siege.

"So out of all of your missions which one did you enjoy the most?" Spyro asked.

Pieces thought for a moment. "Probably my one to Kane." She replied

"Why Kane?" Asked Spyro.

"I don't know, the size of my opponents I would think...I fought a Hydra once." Said Pieces.

Spyro felt a wave of relief. If this crazed assassin could fight a Hydra than how difficult could defeating a Seodon be? surly she could take on an animal their own size.

But what had Glory said, she had said it was dangerous no?

A rush of hot air drew his attention back to the floating islands. "What was that?" he asked. Pieces had felt it too and her narrow eyes turned deadly. With a flick of her long tongue she observed the space. "Something is out there." she said in a cold voice. Spyro looked from island to island, in a few places for still remained.

Pieces grabbed he bamboo stick and jumped up on the railing of the ship. "Space Shark." she hissed and spat. "What?" Spyro boomed. Pieces waved her claw to silence him. "Find the captain," she said. "Tell him to...

Suddenly the ship took a rapid lunge to the left. Spyro was knocked off his feet. "Space Shark!" the look out shouted. His voice caused Spyro to look up and there above the sail passed a huge shark. Its rows of teeth flashed as it turned back for another strike.

"Brass yourselves!" shouted Captain Cay.

Glory suddenly appeared at Spyro's side. "Tie yourself down," she shouted over the panic aboard the ship. She pulled Spyro to his feet. "Its driving us into the storm."

"What storm?" asked Spyro.

Glory turned his head with her hands toward the front end of the ship and pointed. "That storm." she said.

Ahead a black mass rolled like a frightful herd of buffalo.

"Grab the oars!" The captain shouted as the shark struck from below. Glory and Spyro secured their ropes. As the boat spun around in a complete revolution.

"Blasted beast!" Pieces shouted. she tied her rope and without warning dove over the edge. "Pieces no!" Glory shouted and ran after her.

The shark bought faced and opened its huge jaws. "Turn the ship turn the ship!" shouted Cay.

"But captain we'll go right into the storm!" on of the deck hands shouted.

"I said turn the ship!"

The ship turned, but too late. The sharks massive jaws closed in on the sail and severed it from the ship.

"Hang on everyone!" Glory shouted as the ship leaned far to the left and sailed into the storm.

Instantly the violent tempus was among them; ripping mercilessly at the crew. "Hang on it's going to be a bumpy ride!" said the captain.

Pieces still dangled below and the shark still thirsted for blood. "Here it comes again." said Ash. The shark now charged them. "This is it," he said and grabbed hold of the side of the ship.

The shark opened its mouth and closed in on them. Spyro closed his eyes expecting it to all be over when a battle cry sounded. Spyro opened his eyes in time to see Pieces sailing through the air with her bamboo stick. Whack The end of the stick hit the shark dead in the eye. The beast groaned and slowed its attack. Pieces swung through the air and hit the shark in the other eye. "Pieces!" Glory shouted and Spyro turned around to saw why.

The rope that anchored her to the ship was unraveling fast. "Pull her in!" Glory shouted and they all grabbed hold of her rope. "Pull!" Shouted Glory and they did.

"She's not going to make it." grunted ash. Spyro studied Pieces' distance from the ship then he studied the break in the rope. Ash was right. One could get lost forever if they floated out to space.

Pieces was kicking her arms and legs in effort to get back to the ship. The storms wind pulled her this way and that!

"Don't come after me!" was the only warning her gave to Glory and the others. He charged forth to the rear of the ship where Pieces struggled for dear life. The shark had slowed down dramatically and soon became lost in the clouds.

"Spyro don't!" Shouted ash. Glory tried to stop him but he dodged her. With on final tug of the knot around his waist he hurled himself into the space. "Pieces reach." he called to the sea dragon. Pieces reached out her hands. Spyro reached from her when snap her rope popped and she went spiraling away.

"No!" Shouted Spyro and just as quickly as anyone could move and untied his knot and surged after her. the gap between them closed and they locked hands.

The storm still showed no mercy and hurled them farther into space. Spyro closed his eyes, it was all over. Then the he felt a yank to his tail and he stopped drifting into space. Opening his eyes and turned around and found himself looking into the big blue eyes of Glory. The corners of her mouth turned up and Spyro smiled back.

"Pull us in!" The Seodon shouted down to their ship mates.

That night, after they had broken clear of the storm and of the sharks, and after everyone had rejoiced at being alive and after thanks had been said. Glory and Spyro lie on their backs and looked up at the electric lights. "Any chance we'll run into more sharks?" Spyro asked.

Glory shook her head. "They tend to mass around the floating islands." she replied.

Spyro shivered in the cold and let out a breath of hot air. "Thanks again for saving my life." he said.

"What are friends for?" Glory shrugged

Spyro sensed something was wrong with her. "Is there's anything I can do...

his voice trailed off.

"I miss my brothers," Glory broke in. "And to loose them to death.." she choked on her words. For a moment she covered her face and sobbed into he palms. "Sinder always said...that If I ever got sad enough I could make it rain." she paused and turned to Spyro.

"Sp Where's the rain now!" she shouted and pounded her fist into the deck. "Can heaven be all out of tears?" Glory's eyes met Spyro's and she blinked and turned away. "Look at me." she laughed and wiped her eyes.

"You know," said Spyro. "Brotherhood and sisterhood...the bond doesn't have to be by blood."

Glory raised her head and looked into his eyes. "You be my brother," she said with a laugh. "I'd like that." she smiled and Spyro smiled back, she had that effect on him.

A cold breeze blew and the flame of the lantern went out. "Oh shoot." Glory said and she searched for another match in darkness.

"Let me." Spyro said. with a soft breath his flame left his lip and danced onto the wick. As their faces were once again brightened by the fire the looked up into the sky.

"You know," said Glory. "A long time ago Seodons and dragons lived together. My friend Hyacinth is one part dragon the other part Seodon, one day I hope we can live together again...if chaos permit."

_Silence is screaming_

_the poor one is dreaming_

_darkness is beaming_

_the rocks are gleaming_

_Broken bells are ringing_

_the caged bird is singing_

_We fight the odds_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! This one was hard. I wanted to introduce Pieces' drive and Glory's haunting

Well I hop you enjoy it!!!!!1


	5. Chapter 4 An Unlikely Band Of Heroes

Chapter 4

An Unlikely band Of Heroes

Characters to know:

Spyro- Young Dragon

Glory- Seodon- female green with white head fins and wings.

Siege- Seodon male- tan with black Mohawk

Hyacinth- Blue Seodon/ dragon- female

Pieces-sea dragon

Nero- griffin

Nitocris-seodon- mate of Siege

Ash-black Roc

A Seodon is a bird like animal with sharp talons. the have heads like snakes or dragons but have no special powers. If I could post a picture I would

The Viking ship sailed through the empty space for days without stopping. Our heroes could only count the hours as that stacked on top of one another.

Glory peered over the edge of the ship as Pieces joined her.

"There hasn't been any sign of other life forms for days now," She said as she tucked away her long sword. "Maybe we've gone of course."

"No," said Glory, "We're getting close." Her voice was dark and foreboding. Turning her back on Pieces, Glory shouted up to the captain.

"Captain, set your crew on the oars," She shouted as she gripped her claws onto an oar herself. "We're going to have to stir her at an angle."

"You heard her," Shouted captain Cay. "Get the oars and secure the lines while you at it!"

Spyro and Ash grabbed onto an oar together and Pieces joined Glory. "There it is," Glory said in a hot whisper. "Grayland." Pieces looked ahead and saw the massive black hole that emerged from space.

"Impossible," She said. "We'll never make it through there. A black whole can be like a labyrinth!"

Glory ignored her and raised her hand in the air. "On my command," she shouted above the risen winds. "Turn right sharply, but not too sharp or we'll go into a tailspin. Does everyone got that?" She looked over her shoulder and asked.

Murmurs passed amongst the crew. "I said does everyone got that?" Glory repeated. Heads nodded.

"I got it!" Spyro shouted loudly and the rest of the crew echoed him. Glory smiled then turned back around. "Alright, one two Turn!"

The crew pumped the oars and presently the ship began to turn. "A little more!" Glory shouted over her shoulder. "Come on!"

"We're not going to make!" A crew member shouted and broke away.

"No," shouted Glory. "We must get it turned in time!" but the crew members were already dispersing. They ran about the deck securing themselves to what ever was grounded to the ship.

With only three oars being operated. The ship began to swivel, and instead of entering the black whole at an angle and entered on its right side. "Hang on to something!" Glory shouted but it was too late.

The ship was tossed around violently loosing its mast and breaking off its oars on other debris. Spyro, Glory, Pieces, Nero and Ash hung tightly to the oars as the captains crew members were torn from the ship. Ropes snapped and the camel head was torn off. The sails ripped and the captain cabin spilt out all of its contents.

"What's that?" Spyro asked as he looked ahead, Glory raised her head and saw an approaching gray light. "It's the end," She said

"You mean we're dead?" Asked Ash.

"No the end of the tunnel!" Glory shouted and gripped the oar tighter. "Hang on tightly this is going to be a big one!"

The ship approached the gray light at full speed. The light only grew brighter and blinding. Spyro closed his eyes as they passed through the light with a sonic boom. The remaining oars splintered and the ship nose dived toward the black land below.

The crew screamed in terror as the earth reach up to catch them. Like a downed plane the ship crashed into the rocks soil and dug a trench through the earth as it came to a skidding halt.

Spyro was the first up. Every inch of his body ached as he peered over the edge of the ship. Glory and the others staggered the their feet and checked their injuries.

"Hey guys," Spyro said as he gazed about the waste land. "I think we made it." Nero half limped half flew over to where Spyro was standing and staring. "Well I'll be," He said scanning the gray horizon. "The little green girl got us here in one peace."

"That's more than I can say for my ship and half my crew." Cay pouted. "You are raking up a debt missy." He waved a claw at Glory who was flexing her wings.

"Keep your voice down captain," She said looking into the cloudy sky. "We're in Harpy territory."

"Harpy?" questioned the captain. "There is no such thing...

"Wake up Captain," Said Glory. "You're in Grayland."

Spyro scanned the air for the bed women, but the sky was clear other than the ever hanging gray clouds.

"Now lets get this hidden in those trees out yonder, before something sees us." Glory said.

"We'll have to inspect the damage first. see if it's still savable." captain Cay said and sent his crew to work. Glory, Spyro, Ash, Nero and Pieces put on their packs and climbed from aboard the ship.

"Where do you think the rat is hiding?" Pieces asked as she flex her claws. Glory searched the horizon. "Seodons like to live high up and around water. He's probably on the coast."

Pieces scoffed. "We'll being a sea dragon, I'm an expert and locating water sources." She said.

"But Siege is no fool, he knows that would be the first place I'd look. We must use our heads." Glory said tapping her temple with a talon.

Suddenly a horrified scream can from the ship. The Heroes turned around and looked into the sky. "Harpies!" Spyro screamed. On of the winged women descended and perched on a bolder in front of them. Screeching she tossed back her long braid and lowered her wings. Spyro and the others took a step back as the captain and crew fled to the woods with Harpies close on their tails.

"What brings you to Grayland?" She asked in a screechy voce. Glory shuttered and stepped forward. "I'm Glory, I'm here with my band to stop Siege."

The Harpy rolled her neck. "You mean Taipan?" She asked in a tone that wasn't fit to be a question. Glory nodded.

The Harpy straightened up. "I'm Pandora," she said. "Leader of all Harpy. When the Taipan came other creatures lost all fear of us. Now we are vagabonds, not fit for the company of vultures." she spat.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Ash. Pandora bobbed her head and raised he wings as if ready to fly. "Behind you are my sisters. " Cleo and Portia, we to what Taipan gone." Spyro and the others turned around and saw two Harpy perched on the rail of the ship, on with long black hair the other with wild silver hair.

"Normally, I would have killed you." Said the black haired one named Portia. "But I think I see opportunity." She smiled wickedly.

"It sounds to me like we're in the same boat," Said Spyro. "If you can take us to his lair, We'll dispose of Taipan."

Pandora smiled. "You're pretty brave for someone so purple," She said. "But I have lost enough already trying to defeat Taipan, or Siege, and Harpy are outlawed from that side of the mountains. I will not lead you there, but I will tell you the riddle that you help you to find it."

"A riddle," Asked Nero. "Why is everything in riddles?"

"Under the tress, through the grass few will make many will pass. Over the lake frozen and dead, hide from the Siren or she'll have your head. Watch out for Morte and Nitocris to, for she will bring Taipan, snarling after you." Cleo repeated the poem three times.

"I wish you unlikely band of Hero's well on your journey, but if the Sirens don't get then Nitocris will." Pandora spread he massive wings and she and her flack spiraled away through the sky.

Spyro watched them go. Harpies could be bad, and Siege was bad to them.

"Nitocris is Siege's mate," Said Glory. "She's the one who is so jealous of my friend that she wants her dead. Siege once wanted Hyacinth and Nitocris can't live with that."

"Well, we'll see how she lives with my sword." Pieces said drawing out he bamboo stick.

"Well you heard the Harpy," said Nero. "Under the trees." He pointed to the forest, and single file they started their journey.

_Silence is screaming_

_the poor one is dreaming_

_darkness is beaming_

_the rocks are gleaming_

_Broken bells are ringing_

_the caged bird is singing_

_We fight the odds_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew! Another one finished. Nero in complicated to develop so his behavior might sound odd at times.

As for the Harpies, look up the word on google to see pictures.

Here is how my Harpy sisters look.

Pandora--Angelina Jolie

Cleo-- Vanessa Williams

Portia-- Gong Li


	6. Chapter 5 Under the Trees

Chapter 5

Under the Trees

Characters to know:

Spyro- Young Dragon

Glory- Seodon- female green with white head fins and wings.

Siege- Seodon male- tan with black Mohawk

Hyacinth- Blue Seodon/ dragon- female

Pieces-sea dragon

Nero- griffin

Nitocris-seodon- mate of Siege

Ash-black Roc

A Seodon is a bird like animal with sharp talons. the have heads like snakes or dragons but have no special powers. If I could post a picture I would

The camp fire crackled as small embers drifted away by the unseen force to die in another place. Ash stretched out his black wings to warm them in the flames as Nero rolled over in his sleep.

Pieces' eyes glinted every now and then as she started into the flames as Spyro added more wood.

"Do you think what that Harpy said is true," He asked Glory. "Do you think we can get to Siege by fallowing a riddle?"

"It's possible," Glory replied as she broke up a stick and tossed the twigs into the flames. "It sounds simple but at the same time it sounds hard, but either way, if it is true or not, finding when we do find him...lets just say, that'll be the time to worry."

The fire gave a loud crack and Spyro looked into it. "We may fail Spyro, but that will just give someone else a chance to try." Glory said.

Spyro was about to say something when a loud rustle came from above head. Glory looked up into the smoke colored trees searching for something; some sign of life.

"Do you see anything?" Spyro asked as he too looked around. Glory didn't reply right away. "No, but something is definitely up there.

Spyro rushed over to Nero and Pieces and shook them both awake. As Glory looked up into the trees something we and slimy dripped onto her face. She quickly wiped it away with her sharp talons then looked down at her hand to see what it was.

By the sparkle of the camp light she recognized saliva. In a sudden wave of panic she tried to whip it away but the sticky substance only became tangled in her fingers.

The branch above her head cracked and sharp blade stabbed down. With a thrust from her powerful leg she back flipped in time to dodge the death blow of her attacker.

Landing on her tail she shouted over her shoulder to Spyro and the other. "We're under attack!" She shouted as the trees seem to come to life in give both to a horrible half wolf half serpent looking creature with a mane like a lion and a blade for a tale. About seven in all.

Pieces drew her weapons ready for a fight as Glory wiped her claws on the ground to free them of the stick saliva.

With a raptor like shriek one of the beast came at Pieces. The sea dragon jumped into the air and raised her double bladed sword above the head of the beast and brought it down.

The beast fell slain and the remaining six threw their heads back and roared.

"Lets get out of here!" Nero shouted and the gang darted through the woods. First Glory then Nero then Ash then Spyro and last Pieces taking up the rear.

The tore through the dark unfamiliar forest as the blood thirsty beast plowed after them.

"Run faster!" Pieces shouted to the others ahead. The forest showed no mercy on the retreating party. Its vines and stumps jolted out tearing flesh and tangling limbs.

Spyro heard a loud grunt from behind fallowed by a thud. He skidded to a halt and turned around. Pieces lay on the ground with the saliva substance bounding her feet.

There was a loud gurgling sound fallowed by a long moon light cast shadow on a near by tree. Pieces looked up at Spyro.

"Leave me here," she breathed. Catch up with the others while you still can." Spyro noticed her labored breathing and looked down through the darkness at her body. Blood was oozing from a wound under her ribs.

When he looked down into her eyes they were drawn in pain and looked tired. A harsh snarl broke the silence and Spyro looked up. "Leave me!" Pieces said trying to push him away but Spyro wouldn't have it. With his horns he worked Pieces onto his back. She cried out in pain and the forest fell silent. Spyro stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder.

Quickly and loudly foot falls approached. Snarls and gnashing teeth echoed in his head as he searched for a place to hide. Pieces was longer then him and he awkward weaponry made it even harder for him to carry her.

The only refugee near enough was the moss and decay of an old tree. Spyro, half dragging and half carrying Pieces maneuvered behind it as the wild beast came from around the corner. Pieces grunted in pain and Spyro slapped his hand over her mouth. As she struggled not to cry out Spyro peered around the tree and nearly came face to face with one of the beast, only it's serpent like head was turned. Ducking back behind the tree he laid Pieces down in the moss.

He held a claw over his lips to indicate for her to keep quiet. Knowing they would be seen in a matter of seconds Spyro pulled down moss and racked in dirt over Pieces. Then ducked around the tree as the monster came around to his end. The beast flickered its tongue tasting the air for blood. Spyro closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. Then with a leap of faith he hurled himself over the rotten tree limbs and landed dead on the monster's furry back and bit down. The beast was shrike but Spyro swung around and slammed its mouth shut.

The swung his head but Spyro held on, digging into its scaly flesh. With a deep breath he flamed the beast dead in the face burning scales and fur. The beast shook him loose and turned tail into the forest. Making his way back over to Pieces, Spyro collapsed into the rotting earth out of breath.

"Are okay?" he asked her. Pieces nodded her head and swallowed hard.

"Thank-you so much for staying, you're a real hero." She smiled. Spyro uncovered her feet and pilled off the stick saliva. It was very tacky and suddenly Spyro had an idea.

cleaning her wound he spread the saliva over the open cut. "We'll just wait here," He said. "They'll came back for us." Spyro over come by fatigue slumped into a heap next to Pieces and they both drifted off to sleep.

What seemed to be not even a second later, Spyro was awakened by someone shaking him violently. He awoke swinging and nearly cut Nero across the face. The griffin jumped back. "Careful dragon it's just us." he said swishing his lion tale.

"When you didn't turn up on the other side of the forest we though you had been eaten for sure." said Ash. "But Glory here knew better."

"I returned to the camp to see if I could salvage any of our packs." said Nero. "But those monsters didn't even leave the fire going."

"I still have mine." Pieces said weakly.

"It'll have to do." Glory said picking up a sharp stick from the ground. "The sky it to piousness to fly in," Glory said looking up. "We'll only suffocate if we try."

"Well we can't sleep here." Pieces said as Ash properly treated her wound.

"We can't sleep anywhere." said Nero. "Our best chance is to keep going until we drop. Glory nodded her head in agreement. "What was the next place in the riddle?" she asked. "The grass," Said Ash. "Doesn't sound too bad." He added with a shrug.

Glory tied the sharp stick around her waist with some twine. "This is Grayland Ash, everything is bad."

_Silence is screaming_

_the poor one is dreaming_

_darkness is beaming_

_the rocks are gleaming_

_Broken bells are ringing_

_the caged bird is singing_

_We fight the odds_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Under the tress, through the grass few will make many will pass. Over the lake frozen and dead, hide from the Siren or she'll have your head. Watch out for Morte and Nitocris to, for she will bring Taipan, snarling after you." Cleo repeated the poem three times


	7. Chapter 6 Fly!

Sorry I haven't been posting I've been sick

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6

"Fly!"

The tall grass was more along the line of being small trees. When the band of Heroes emerged from it they fell over itching a scratching.

Nero picked at his wings. "Those cursed Harpy," He spat. "They didn't say anything about bugs being in the grass."

"It could have been worse." Ashe reasoned.

"Ash is right Nero," said Spyro. "Besides, a few bug bites is nothing a nice dip in the lack won't cure." He nodded his head in the direction of the distant body of water.

"What I wouldn't give for a bath." Said Pisces "All this traveling has made me dry."

With the others fallowing close behind they moved across the rocky terrain not knowing what to expect next.

Pisces was the first into the water being a sea dragon it was just what she needed. "Careful of your wound Pisces Glory cautioned as she walked up the bank to a nearby life boat. The rest of the Heroes joined Pisces in the water and sat to washing away the insects from the tall grass.

On the bank Glory surveyed t he old boat. It was in good condition and looked as if it would still float. When they had all finished bathing Glory called them over to the boat.

"Alright, we know how dangerous it can be to fly, and we don't know what monsters lurk in these waters, so," She looked around at the questioning faces. "So, we are going to have to row across." Ash looked over his shoulder across the lake. "It doesn't look that far across, we can swim." He said.

"Speak for yourself." Said Nero, "I'm tired hungry and more over I want to get this dang thing over with."

Working together the band pushed the boat down the embankment and into the water. Glory was the last to climb in and using one of the oars she pushed them off. Nero yawned. "I'm pooped," he said. "Wake me when we get across." Without warning he collapsed near the front of the small boat.

Spyro and Glory rowed while the others slept the lake was larger than they thought and as they rowed deeper into the body of water it seemed to never end.

Spyro was rowing along when a sound faint at first reached his ears. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Glory who was more focused o what was taking them so long to cross the lake was in a daze. "Come again," she asked.

Spyro shook his head and continued to row. There was a moments pass when Spyro hear the sound again, only it was something more than a sound, it was more like singing. A soft entrancing melody that rose and fell with the waves on the water. "Do you hear that?" he asked Glory more alerted.

"No I don't hear anything, just the lake." She replied. As they neared a grouping of boulders Spyro looked over his shoulder. As the mist turned he could make out a figure perched on the rocks.

The signing grew louder and the mist parted completely and now Spyro could see who was singing. "So beautiful." he said dropping the oar.

"Spyro!" Glory said in alarm. The oar floated out of reach and Spry stood up in the boat. Slowly he slipped into the water and made his way over to the rock.

"Wake up!" Glory shouted then she jumped into the water. Spyro was already climbing onto the rock with the Siren and two more were coming up from the water.

"Nero take the oar!" Glory commanded and made a break toward Spyro. Grabbing Spyro be his tale she pulled him away from the rocks. "Spyro snap out of it." she said shaking him. Spyro blinked his eyes and came to.

The sirens became angry and launched and attack on the boat tipping it in his passengers over into the water. "Fly!" Glory managed to shout as the fish like monsters tried to pull her under. "Everyone fly now!" Wings broke through the water and the band lifted themselves into the air and out of the reach of the Sirens.

"The Harpy were right," Pisces breathed. "We'll never make it, this mission is pointless we're all going to die."

"No," Glory shouted through the suffocating air. "We are not going to die!"

Just then an arrow pierced through the thick air and homed itself in Pisces' pack. The band halted mid flight and looked around. "I've made many mistakes in my life," Pisces said as they looked for their attackers. "But the biggest mistake was coming here."

High above, where the air ran thin, in a pocket where it was safe to breath hovered several members of Siege's fleet.

"Poor fools," said his deputy. "If only they knew."

"Lets kill them now and save our leader the trouble, the one called Rabbit suggested and darted forward.

"No," said the deputy," and he grabbed the anxious Seodon to hold him back. "We wait, if they can make it past Morte then we can dispose of them." He laughed and moved the fleet on. "But I strongly doubt they will."


	8. Chapter 7 Come For

Chapet 7

Come for

Spyro was the last to wake in the morning. He had planed to be the first one up.

Glory was burying the fire and Pisces was checking the damage to her weapons.

"You're awake," Ash said as he came over to Spyro. "I was going to wake you, but Glory said t would be best if I let you sleep."

Spyro stood and yawned. "How much longer to that mountain?" He asked with his mouth wide. "I have no clue," Said Ash. "But Nero says that we are risking our lives for nothing, what do you think?" Ash asked.

Spyro looked over at Glory. "I think it's for something." He said with conviction. 'Glory said that this could endanger all of our worlds. Nero needs to screw his head on right. Unless he truly thinks that all of this is for nothing. What do you think?"

The Roc shrugged. "I can't say at this point." He said. Spyro nodded his head and started to walk away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "You can't be uncertain when that dark hour rolls around Ash." He said and walked away.

Within the next thirty minutes the band was on the move. They walked a land of for and dead trees then they came upon a bog that smelled like something had recently died. Pisces covered her nose, "Tell me that there is a way around this," She said. "If walk try and walk through this we'll be stinking for weeks!" 

Glory looked around them. Over were talk thick trees, they would have to back track if they wanted to risk flying over. She knew that the safest was would be to stay on the ground where the air wasn't toxic.

"Look," Glory said pointing up to the trees. "Those branches join to the next tree," She looked out farther across the bog. "They appear to go all the way across."

Ash way ahead of her. He fly up into the try and inched his way across. Glory fallowed his and Spyro went up after her. Pisces fallowed next and Nero took up the rear.

"Look at that stuff." Said Nero. "What kind of creatures could ever live here?" Her covered his nose and moved onto the next branch.

Suddenly they heard a strange gurgling sound. "What was that?" Ash asked. Glory looked around, there was no sign of anything. "There's something in the bog!" Ash said searching the water.

"Don't be stupid," Pisces said and swatted at the air around her face. "Nothing could live with such a stench!"

At that moment huge long jaws sprang from the water and clamped down on a section of the adjoin branches. Glory, Ash and Spyro ended up on one side and Pisces and Nero on the other.

"That is one huge Garial ( Gavial)!" Pisces exclaimed and drew her sword. Glory spread her wings and glided down to where the Garial was. She landed on a knee and splashed her tail in the water, "Hey!" She shouted to the crocodilian. "Over here!"

Morte turned to her with a glare in his eyes. "Who dares Trespass in my swamp?" He splashed toward her his long jaws set. When he came near Glory leapt into the air and came down on his head. Morte swung her around wildly but Glory hung on.

Water and mud flew every where and finally Glory went flying too. She landed on some Mangrove roots and had to regain her stability. She stood and looked to her left. Tangled among the Mangroves were the bones of countless animals. Morte Moved toward her but was cut off by Nero and Spyro. Spyro unleashed a stream of flames directly into his face. Morte screamed and backed up. Nero flew in and clawed him in his eyes. Morte became trapped when Pisces and Ash attacked from behind.

Ash and Nero flew up into the trees and pulled out a vine. Flying full speed toward the garial they tied his long snout shut. Morte struggled and in his struggle and knocked Nero in Ash and Ash into Spyro who in turn was bumped into Pisces. The four came down and splashed into the smelly mud.

Less than a minute after the band had cleared out a dark platoon flew through the bog. "What the!" The head deputy exclaimed upon seeing Morte strung up like a puppet.

"Looks like they made it past Morte sir," said the one called Rabbit. The deputy snarled and cut the vines with the blades on his feet. He had his talons removed to get them.

"I've had it up to here with these pest," He hissed to his platoon. "We find them, and we finish them!"

Spyro and the band were moving across a field of lush green grass. They moved swiftly as if there destination was in view.

A sudden screech pierced through the air causing them to look up. "We have company!" Ash shouted. "Seodons!" Pisces hissed.

"Run!" Glory shouted and they darted across the field.

The fleet of Seodons had the upper hand. They flew in at full speed then at the last minute turned away.

"There playing with our lives." Said Ash. When the next Seodon approached Spyro was ready. He neared and as soon as he was in flames reach Spyro blasted him with a deadly one.

"So that's how you want to play," Said the head deputy. He folded back his wings and stopped, a technique known to Seodons. His aim was right at Glory but being a Seodon herself she knew how to dodge such an attack.

She leapt into the air and met the masked leader head on. The spiraled through the air and crashed to the earth.

The battle stopped when the deputy went down. And now staggering to his feet he met Glory face to face. "I've been waiting for you, Taipan has too." He said. Glory stood and her friends stood behind her. "You should be ashamed of yourself," said Glory. "You know what kind of monster Siege can be. He wiped out the whole little island armada. My brother, my brother was his best friend, he killed him too."

The deputy raised his claws and pulled off his mask. Glory stumbled backward. "Surprise!" said the deputy. Glory stared for a moment.

"Torreto?" She said shaking her head. "I don't understand, you're dead."

"What's not to understand half sister?" Torreto asked. "Like you said Siege is my best friend. And yes _we_ wiped out the Little Island armada."

"But Sinder, he killed Sinder, we saw him." Glory cried.

"Yes," said Torreto. "But Sinder didn't have the same dreams as us. You see Glory," Torreto said and his platoon closed in around him. "I support a different cause."

Glory shook her head but Torreto lunged at her. The two tumbled through the grass. Glory blocked Torreto's blows to her best ability. The band tried to move in but the platoon held them back.

Torreto swung around and grabbed Glory by the tail. She fell to the ground and pinned her there. "You made a big mistake half sister, you should have never came to Grayland, and your friends are next!"

Torreto raised his razor sharp claws ready to bring them down on Glory. Glory refused to give up so easily and like a kitten swats at a yarn ball she swatter his arm, it flew away from her quickly and sliced flesh someplace else. Torreto loosened his grip on Glory. He backed of clutching his upper leg.

He looked down at the blood on his claws and snarled. "You little-" He said and started back at her. Glory rolled onto her back and backed up as he came nearer. Suddenly he stopped and looked down at his leg. He was losing blood quickly. "What did you do to me?" He snarled. Glory shook her head.

"You hit a main artery," Pisces exclaimed. "You'll bleed… to death." Torreto in that moment fell to the earth. Glory walked over to he fallen brother and stood over him. His eyes rolled up to her and gasped, "Cheater." Then he died. The platoon began to back off as storm clouds closed in. Glory kneeled over Torreto and closed his eyes.

"Glory we had better take shelter from this storm." Spyro said coming to her side. "Glory looked back at him with tears in her eyes. "He meant to kill you Glory." Spyro reminded her. He started to rain.

"Lets get out of here!" Rabbit said and the platoon began to flee. The winds picked up wildly and the they had trouble in their retreat. Glory stood up and shouted. "You tell Siege I've come for him!" she shouted. "You tell him I've come!"

Ash Pisces and Nero ran to take shelter in the distant trees. Spyro waited for Glory. The Seodon looked up into the churning sky. "I am fortunes fool!" She shouted and the clouds released their ran. She fell to her knees. Spyro put his hand on her shoulder. "Siege!" She shouted and her voice flew across the field. "You're come for!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry this has been taking me so long, I tried to make it a Tuesday thing. Anyways my computer broke so I can only write when I get around a computer. It is going to take me longer than I thought.


	9. Chapter 8 A seat at the table

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

A seat at the Table

Spyro and the band camped under a group of trees to wait out the storm. Beyond the boughs the wind ripped and tore at the tall grasses. Pisces moaned in her sleep and rolled over. Ash stood over her as Glory came to his side.

"How is she?" she asked. Ash looked up at her with worry in his eyes.

"Things don't look to good. She's bleeding." Glory looked down at Pisces' mended wound. "What are you talking about?" she asked, almost angrily. Ashe seemed to understand. "I mean on the inside." He said quietly and nodded his head. Glory knelt down and examined Pisces. The sea dragon opened her hazy eyes.

'"Pisces it's me." Glory said. "You hang in there I'm going to get help." Glory stood to leave but Pisces gripped her tail. "No, don't waist you energies." She said. Glory recoiled and knelt beside her. "I've seen enough wars in my day to last a lifetime." Pisces said. "Here take my sword and run him trough."

"Don't talk like that." Ash said. "Why, we're about to fight he biggest war yet." He smiled. Pisces smiled back but it was very weak. "Hey, you're a deadly assassin, remember. Glory said. You've never backed down from an assignment. You have an image to uphold. Pisces smiled and gave a little laugh. "Assassins, villains and heroes. That's was my life." Glory and Ash both nodded. "But the truth is I don't care anymore."

Glory and Ash exchanged less exited glances. "You'll be fine Pisces. We are going to finish this together!" Glory said and again she turned to get help. Suddenly Pisces' body was rocked by coughing. She spat up blood into her hands. With a deep sigh she rested her head. "I'm done in." she said but smiled. "It has been an honor to serve at your flank." She looked up and said. Reading Glory's troubled face she spoke softly. "Think," she said and her breath grew weaker then. "Death is the end of all sin and trouble. Don't you worry about me. It's you all—the living that need to worry, still."

Pisces' stomach lurched and in a frenzy she said, "Turn me over—turn me over." Ash moved to roll her over on her side but her struggle ceased and she lie still. Death comes up on us so quietly so illusive that one can not know that it's there. Death, riding its pale horse waving a sword with Hades fallowing closely behind him.

Glory walked to the edge of the trees where Spyro and Nero kept watch. "Pisces is gone." She said looking down. Spyro looked away with rain drops sliding down his face. "All good heroes die young, but they die trying." Nero said. Glory gripped a fist.

"How I would like to yield the sword that puts death laying slain. Or shot the arrow that finds death's heart!"

Ash joined them as they sat at the edge of the trees, after he had buried Pisces. "Now what?" he asked. Glory suddenly raised her head and lightening flashed in her eyes. "We go." She said. Nero looked at Ash and Ash at Spyro.

"In this weather?" Nero said shaking rain from his tail.

"Siege will never see it coming." Glory said determined.

"But we are one short." Ashe said.

"True," said Glory. "but we are another will power stronger."

Spyro spoke up now. "Just think of those that are counting on us." Glory nodded her head and faced the rain. "Lets finish this." She said spreading her dripping wings. Spyro spread his too. "You mean fly, up there?" Ash asked.

"But breathing." Said Nero.

"Ahhh, Breathing is over rated." Said Spyro. Nero and Ash nodded and spread their wings. "Lets make them taste steal!" Ash shouted and waved the sword in the air.

Flying at the speed of falcons the band tore through the air. Rain blasted them in the face and wind spun them left and right but nothing could detour them. The mountains loomed in the distance and through the rain the smell of evil reached their noses. Glory signaled for them to began descending. The band landed and ducked behind a boulder.

"Look." Spyro said. "It's the fleet from yesterday." The band watched as the Seodons hiked into a cave over head. "It must be some kind of gathering." Said Nero.

"Lets get them while they are trapped." Ash said raising his wings. Glory pulled him back down. "The cave has an outlet, look." She said.

They all looked again and saw the Seodons leaving out the back of the cave with amour on. "Who is that leading them?" Spyro asked.

"Nitocris , Siege's mate." Glory replied. "They have this whole mountain heavily guarded." Glory turned around and looked up. "Most likely we'll find him at the very top."

"There is no way we can breath up there." Ash said. Glory thought for a moment.

"Yes," she said. "Yes there is."

"How?" asked Nero.

"An air pocket." Glory said and pointed up. "You see how the cloud spiral at the peak?" She asked and they all nodded. "That's an air pocket and that's our way out!"

"Got it!" Spyro said. "Climb the mountain, take out Siege and high tail it out of here."

"I like the sound of that." Said Nero. Ash nodded his head in agreement.

"Lets do this thing." Glory said and the four spread their wings. They were about to fly off when the heard a rustle from behind. A rock rolled loose from above and they all looked up.

"Well what do we have here boys?" Nitocris was asking from above. "Get them." She hissed and the fleet moved in on them. As Spyro, Ash and Nero fought off the fleet. Nitocris took on Glory. "I'm so sorry I had to betray you Glory." She said sarcastically.

"But you see, sometimes these things just need to be done."

"You've made your choice and I made mine, now shut up." Glory hissed

Nitocris narrowed her eyes. "I'm sooo sorry I have to do this." She raised her claws.

"Not as sorry as you are about this!" Glory said and charged her. Nitocris didn't have time to react. Glory rammed into her chest and sent her head over hills. The evil queen stood up and attacked. Glory leapt into the air, back flipped and jammed her talons into Nitocris' wings. She let out a shrike that was cut short when Glory pushed her to the earth.

"You know something Nitocris." Glory said. "I'm sorry you betrayed me too." Nitocris, in a blind furry jumped up and swung at Glory. Glory dodged her attacks. Glory leapt into the air and Nitocris tried to fallow her. She made it half way into the air before her torn wings gave out on her. Glory caught her before she fell.

"Tell me Nitocris, why did you let evil overrule your heart?" Refusing to answer Nitocris swung her claws and scratched Glory on her arm. In pain Glory released her grip. Nitocris screamed as she plummeted to the earth far below. At the death cry of their queen the remaining Seodon scattered.

Spyro watched as they ducked into a secret passage in the mountain. Glory perched on a boulder and turned to the remaining three. Ash waved Pisces' sword in the air and Spyro flamed. Nero screeched and Glory let forth a loud shrill. Like one beast in motion they fell in pursuit. Glory looked over her shoulder as they sped up the mountain and into the cave.

The darkest hour had set among them. It entered the room much like death and took a seat at their table.

I'm sorry this has took me so long but I've been so, so busy all year.

I happy that I have people who were interested in my story, Hopefully soon I'll be able to release my novel.


	10. Chapter 9 Captained by the damed

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Captained by The damned

The band was nearly beat when they reached a cave in the mountain side. It was as if some unknown monster had stabbed the mountain with a huge sword. Glory entered first to scope out the room.

She paused when she saw one lone figure kneeled down with his held bowed.

"I see you have come for me." The agent said. He turned around and faced the four. "Death," He said looking at Glory. His eyes drifted down to the other three. "And all her friends. Glory hunched her shoulder.

"You knew this was coming Rabbit." She said. "You knew it when you pledged your loyalty to Siege."

"Very well." Rabbit said standing. The daggers in his claws scrapped the ground as he did. "My soul is ready to be slaughtered. How about yours?"

"Oh, we plan to be around for a long, long time." Spyro said.

Rabbit smirked and flexed his talons. "So be it," He said. "But I die with honor. For my king." He raised his wings. Glory was about to step forward when Nero stopped her.

"You all go after Taipan." He said. "I'll handle this." The gryphon swished his lion tail and charged. Rabbit let out a loud cry and charged forward too.

Spyro. Glory and Ash exited the cave and continued up the mountain. "Do you really think he's at the top?" Ash asked. Glory hopped over a large outcropping. "There's only one way to find out." She said and picked up her pace. When they neared the top a band of Seadon emerged and fled into the sky.

"It had come!" One cried out with a loud voice. Spyro turned his head and watched them flee.

"Where do you think they're going?" Ash asked.

"Another world I guess." Glory said.

"Hey!" Ash cried out. "Here comes Nero."

The gryphon landed just above Glory. "You made it." She said. Nero smiled and helped her over an outcropping. The peak of the mountain was just a climb away.

They all exchanged glances and nodded. Glory reached up and pulled herself over the edge. Spyro and Nero fallowed and then Ash.

Nero's eyes popped.

"What it that?" He asked looking up at a huge machine

Glory walked forward in amazement. "It's a…a…a

"It's a laser." Spyro said. He had seen his share of them.

"What on earth is he planning to do with that?" Ash asked.

"Glad you asked." A soft voice floated up. The four stepped back as Taipan, Siege the master behind the sadistic plan, stepped from behind his creation. "Isn't she beautiful, it's my baby." He said and ran his claws through his black Mohawk. Spyro looked at the face of his enemy. A huge scar ran down his eye and through his dark brows. His ear tuffs were tattered and his wings had several holes in them.

"Glory." Siege said. "I knew you'd come." His eyes drifted from Glory to Spyro and the others. "And you brought along you entourage." He laughed and his slanted eyed narrowed. "Target practice for my laser." He stepped backwards and touched the machine. "I'm going to zap the scum out of all the worlds that ever crossed me." He gripped a fist.

"Starting with Little Island."

Glory stepped forward. "I can't let you do that." She said with Ash, Spyro and Nero coming to her side. "You're even skinnier than I remember." Siege spat. "And you still refuse to admit it. We had something." Siege said with a mock sad face.

Glory hissed. "You tried to kill Hyacinth you destroyed the armada, and Sinder you killed him!"

"Yes," Siege admitted darkly. "Had I not he would have ruined everything. You see my pet, he was going to tell you of you true powers. And I couldn't afforded a rival."

"Powers?" Ash questioned.

"Yes," Taipan said as he turned to Glroy. "Don't you ever notice that he storms when you're sad?" He laughed when they stood in silence. "You were born through selective breeding. The last bloodline to the Seodons with electric powers. I drove myself crazy looking for your kin and then I found you. The last one. Your brothers would have had it too, but they were only half bloods…and a waste of flesh." He laughed.

"But why Grayland?" Spyro asked.

"I needed someplace to build my army." Taipan said. "Glory, babe, you're beautiful." He said. "But jut didn't want you I wanted your gene. Together we could have created an all powerful army and every realm would be ours."

Glory raised her wings. "Well that's two things you'll never have." She said. Siege put on his metal face armor. "I'm really going to hate doing this." He said as he hopped aboard his laser.

Nero screeched. "Ah, come one!" He shouted. "Fight like a male, anyone can just shoot somebody."

Siege raised one brow. "You're right." He said and pressed the button on the laser. Nero was zapped back. He rolled a little ways then lie still.

"Nero!" Glory shouted. Siege laughed manically.

"Look out!" Ash shouted and the remaining three dodged another beam. The beam plowed into the ground after Spyro as he charged around the arena. Ash flew into the air at Siege and struck him with the sword. The blade came down on his armor and before Ashe could hit again, one whack from Taipan sent him flying. He hit the ground losing the sword. He quickly dodged a beam.

The met up. "We have to get closer." Spyro said. "I can melt the cords."

Glory nodded her head. "Charge around in a circle and move close with each lap." She said and they were off. Siege aimed the laser at Spyro. Rock erupted just behind him as he moved in on the laser.

A loud shrike ripped through the air and Ash went sailing. He hit the ground, tried to get up then fell back down. "No!" Glory screamed and ran toward him. Siege dismounted and came toward them. "How sad." He said and grabbed hold of Glory. He through her away from Ash's body then came at her. He struck once, twice, three times. Glory rolled around the arena gasping.

Spyro reached the laser and grabbed the exposed cords. He pulled at them but they wouldn't budge. "Hey!" Siege shouted and charged him. Taipan lept on the dragon and they rolled. Glory moved in on the machine. She struck her talons into the wires and pulled. Sparks shot out into her face.

"Oh, Glory." Siege said tauntingly. Glory turned to where he and Spyro were. He had Spyro pinned to the ground. "Do it and he dies." He threatened.

"Do it Glory!" Spyro managed to say under the weight of Taipan's claws on his throat. "Save Little Island."

Siege pushed down harder and Spyro wheezed. "It's your choice, Peacemaker." Siege spat out his nickname for her. Glory closed her eyes and stepped away from the laser. Siege smirked and raised his claw to finish Spyro. But Spyro was quicker. He flamed and Siege shrieked.

He fell backwards in agony. Spyro staggered to his feet. And limped toward Glory. Siege narrowed his eyes at his last two opponents. He shook debris from his wings. "We could have ruled the world." He said to Glory. "You'll get over me killing her brother. After all it was with my best intentions, for us."

Glory didn't give him another chance. She was on him like fire on kindling. Siege leapt into the air daring her to fallow. "Spyro." Gory said as he circled above them. "The laser. Tilt it back." The Two ran up the machine and tilted back it's gun. Spyro climbed aboard.

Taipan saw what they were doing and folded his wings back and stooped. "Now!" Glory screamed and Spyro slammed his claw down on the button. Siege screeched as he was struck my his own weapon. Their aim had been off and it only scorched his wing. He hit the earth with a thud and groaned. Glory raced over to him. Siege was breathing hard but he staggered to his feet.. Spyro aimed the ray gun at him and his face tattered.

The winds suddenly bean to pick up. "Glory," Siege said. "Not even you can forget what we had. It was beautiful." Glory lowered her eyes.

"For once, all your friends wanted something that you had, You know it felt good."

"No!" Glory shouted. "I hated it. Sinder he warned me about you and your kin. How caniving you could be. I was just to young and stupid to understand. You took advantage of a hungry heart. You knew I wanted Torreto to love me. You knew I wanted someone to care for me, you took advantage of me!" She screamed.

Spyro looked up at the sky. Glory's blue eyes narrowed and tears escaped.

"And it breaks my heart." She said firmly. The clouds burst and lightening flashed. Glory closed her eyes as her head-fins stood on end. The laser began to malfunction as Lightening flashed from cloud to sky.

The horn at the end of her nose sparked and Siege staggered backwards. Glory opened her blue eyes and looked Siege dead in his. "You'll never have the worlds, but you can have this!!"

Much like Spyro would breath fire, a huge bolt of electricity shot from the horn on her nose and plowed into Siege. He sailed across the arena and landed in a heap.

Glory rushed up to him. His helmet had melted and drained onto his face high lightening his scars. His eyes stared off into nothingness. Glory didn't close them. She backed away weakly. She took one more step and collapsed.


	11. Chapter 10 Son of fire Daughter of light

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Son of fire Daughter of lightening

"Glory, Glory!" Spyro was shouting and shaking her. Glory opened her eyes. The mountain was shaking. "Come one!" Spyro said pulling her to her feet. "The laser is about to self destruct."

Glory turned to the laser. It was flashing a red light and had turned it's nose upward. She could hear it counting down.

"We have to fly." She said. "Remember the exit." She groaned.

Spyro looked up to where the clouds circled. "I have a bad wing." Spyro said. Glory looked back at her wings. One was in pretty bad shape and hung at and angle.

"Put your arm around my back!" She said. Spyro did and Glory put one of her arms around his. The twined their tails together as the computer reach four. "Charge!" Spyro shouted and they dashed for the edge of the mountain. The leapt into the air, each using one wing. The laser whistled like a tea kittle exploded taking the mountain it had been anchored to with it. Glory and Spyro didn't get high flying as one. Debris shot up all around them and they both were too weak to continue the ascent. They began to lose altitude.

They locked claws as they plummeted back toward the erupting mountain chain."

"yo, ho, ho!" Came a familiar voice. "Cast the nets!" The captain ordered. Glory and Spyro were caught away in a huge fishing net and reeled in. The crew dumped the net on board and they fell to the floor.

"Turn her right!" The captain shouted and the ship was turned away from Grayland, escaping into the sky.

Glory heaved, "How did you get it to fly?" She asked.

"Harpy." The captain said and nodded to the harp harnessed to the floating ship. "They agreed to help, if the lot of you scallywags destroyed the Taipan." He looked around. "Uh, what happened to the others?" He asked.

"They didn't make it." Spyro said. The ship fell silent.

"Poor souls." Said the captain. He changed the subject. "So where to?" He asked.

Glory looked at Spyro. "Lets all go home." She said.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"It's beautiful." Glory said as she and Spyro walked the wall of fallen heroes. They stopped and read the names of their fallen allies. "They would have loved to see this." Spyro said. "I bet Ash would have went insane at how long it is." He laughed.

Glory touched the wall and sighed. Spyro nudged her.

"Let's not keep everyone waiting." He said.

A festival was being held in honor of the three fallen and the Son of Fire and the Daughter of Lightening, as their medals read.

"They are calling our little adventure _Chasing Black_." Glory said with the raise of one brow. "I wonder what they'll call the next one?"

Spyro thought then declared, "_A Hero's Tale."_ He joked. He spread his arms dramatically. "I can see it now."

Glory laughed. "If I'm not too busy, I'll join you." She said. "Otherwise you'll have to take Hunter along."

"There you two are." Hunter said crossing his arms as if he had been waiting for hours. "I'd never be late to my own party." He said to Spyro. Spyro looked at Sparx and the dragon fly rolled his eyes.

"Oh we won't be late." He said spreading his wings. He leapt into the sky and Sparx and Glory fallowed laughing.

"Spyro!" Hunter shouted from below as they soared through the clouds. He looked over at Glory. Her face was wet with tears. "Hey, hey!" He said. "You're going to make it rain on our parade."

Glory laughed and wiped her eyes. "Don't worry." She said. "I'm happy." Spyro smiled and rolled over on his back. "Hey look!" He said. "Geese."

"Where do you think they're going?" Glory asked.

"To the party." Spyro joked.

After the festival in Dragon Shores the two heroes sat on the beach.

"What next?" Spyro asked.

"Aren't you tired?" Glory laughed.

"Hey, the last time I decided to relax, you came." Spyro said.

Glory laughed again and looked up at the moon. "It's like us." She said. Spyro looked at her funny.

"When all hope seems lost, we stand up. When the sun sinks away, there comes the moon. We step up out of the night when even stars pull away. We step up and dare to go where all else fades to black."

They sighed at the same time as they watched the waves. Both thinking about what was to come. Spyro raised his head at the sound of geese.

"Do you wanna find out?" He asked Glory. "It could be an adventure." The young Seodon smiled and they took to the sky after the geese. They spirald into the sky. Ready to take on the world if they had to. They twisted among the clouds in an array of fire and lightening.

**PRLOUGE**

For heroes such star spangled nights don't last forever. We have fallowed them where few would dare to go. And unbeknown to them both a whole new task rest ahead in the near future for Spyro. So lets not interrupt their flight. For soon the black night will fade to light. Yes, Spyro had many adventures with many allies…but that's a hero's tale.

Well I hope you liked it. Of course if you played the game A Hero's Tale then you know what happens next. Then of course the story of Spyro goes on and on and on. Who knows, perhaps Glory will have her own adventure someday.

I am so, so sorry this took so long. Thank you for reading.


End file.
